


论十八线演员的转型之路（8）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 3





	论十八线演员的转型之路（8）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

金韩彬刚拧开门把还没来得及看清人，就被顶进来的一股猛劲推得踉跄，随后便被金知元按到了门上。狭窄的角落里，还没从情欲中得到舒缓的两个人紧紧贴在一起，汗淋淋的味道浮在鼻尖，喘息与高热的体温交织，空气一点点暧昧升温。

“铃铃铃”

裤兜里的手机不合时宜地响起，金韩彬低头慌忙掏出手机，屏幕上亮眼地显示着“振焕哥”三个大字。

“接吧”

金韩彬正欲挂掉电话，金知元开口阻止了他，替他点了接通电话。

“振焕哥？什么事”  
“也没什么，问问你在干嘛”  
“干…干嘛，不干嘛啊”

金韩彬低头接电话的姿势给搞小动作的金知元提供了便利。金知元顺着金韩彬通红的耳根向上舔，舔过对方的整个耳廓，又含住他敏感的的耳垂轻轻撕咬,一股电流顺着被舔舐的地方扩散开来，金韩彬忍不住抖了抖，说话有点不利索起来。

“你…你赶紧睡吧，我我也要睡了”  
“你金韩彬能睡那么早？鬼信你”

金知元的舌在他的耳朵上游走，突然舔上他的耳蜗，舌尖拼命往里顶，酥麻的触电感和啧啧作响的淫靡水声让金韩彬有些控制不住地低喘，偏头想要躲开对方灵动的舌。金知元像是下定决心不让他好过，一只手没入金韩彬宽松的睡衣下摆，抚上他温软的皮肤，从腰间摩挲到腹部沿着中线上滑到红缨处揉捏打转，另一只手直接探入睡裤握着他刚弄过还半软的性器抚摸着，不时滑到底部轻轻捏搓鼓胀的囊袋，顶端颤动着被溢出的液体打湿。

“哈，真的要睡了…”  
“你陪我聊聊天不行吗金韩彬！平时你屁事多的时候哪次我不陪你！”

“韩彬怎么没穿内裤呢”金知元啃咬着他的耳垂，压低了声开口。尽管是两人的咬耳朵悄悄话应该不会被听到，金韩彬还是心虚地伸直胳膊拿远了手机。金知元顺势扯过他胳膊搭在肩上，抓着金韩彬大腿提起挂在腰间。金韩彬整个人被架起抵在门上，身体失重只得夹紧人腰，欲望被金知元的大手包裹一下轻一下重极尽挑逗着，火热的囊块隔着衣物顶在他身下磨蹭着，呻吟从喉管处颤抖地涌上舌尖，金韩彬不得不紧咬下唇抑制自己的喘息。

“改天……改…哈…唔”  
“改天个屁，就今天！老子就要今天！”  
“操…啊…”  
“对了，你跟金知元怎么样了”

金韩彬意识到了事态的严重，自己的秘密就要藏不住了。伸回手想要把电话挂掉，却被金知元捏着手腕扣在了门板上。金知元挑着眉看他，不说话。金韩彬咽了咽口水，小声地开口，

“哥，我可以解释…”  
“你是该好好和我解释一下”

金知元撩起了他的上衣挂在后脖颈处，凑近咬他的锁骨，滚烫的舌顺着颈窝向下，留下一片濡湿的水渍，最终停在乳尖处打着转，牙尖轻轻地抵着通红的小圆粒撕咬着，不时含在口中舔舐。敏感被温热潮湿的舌尖作乱挑逗，深夜里感官更是被放大无数倍，金韩彬猛地仰起头， 脖颈紧绷成一条直线，向上弓起的身体弯出一道诱人的弧度，殊不知下意识的动作却将自己往那人嘴里送的更深了些。

“哈…哥…”  
“喂金韩彬，你到底有没有在听我说话的”

金知元咬上了金韩彬的唇，随后极尽温柔的舔舐着对方的下颚，顶着他的舌尖碾压着舔过舌苔。空着的手顺着金韩彬的身体曲线滑入他睡裤中往手感极好的臀部，似是惩罚性地用力一掐，充满情欲的疼痛刺激得对方浑身一颤。金韩彬染上情欲的嗓音软糯的像棉花糖，甜得金知元又添了几把火。

“哥…疼…”  
“金韩彬！喂…”

金知元挂断了电话，把手机随处一放。托住金韩彬臀部颠了颠，往卧室走去。把金韩彬放到软塌塌的床上随后欺身而上。

“你说你错了没”  
“错了”  
“错哪了”  
“就…哥我真知道错了”

金知元支起身，金韩彬慌忙起身拉住他手。

“哥我真错了”

金知元不作声，只是拉着他来到床头自己坐下，手顺势扯着金韩彬跪坐在自己腿间。

“你不说对戏吗？来，现在对”

“哥…”金韩彬充分发挥小奶音软糯的优势撒娇想要推却，只可惜金知元不为所动。

“认错态度？”  
“哥…”  
“导演叫做什么就照做”

金知元一副没得商量的表情，金韩彬只得硬着头皮填自己晚上脑缺挖的坑。他们俩最后一场戏也就是床戏，还是需要他主动去挑逗金知元的设定。

“唔…”

金韩彬也没有这方面的经验，只能学了啥做啥，整了再说。他俯下身，把金知元的性器从裤囊中解放出来，扶着它一点点吞进嘴里，顺着柱身上狰狞的经络上下舔舐着。 金知元的低喘愈发的急促，情不能自控地双手插在金韩彬发间稍稍施力抽插，金韩彬感受着口腔中的欲望隐隐颤抖着变大，口齿长时间大张惹来酸涩，只得先把物件吐出来。直立着的欲望硬的发疼，从头部到根部涂满了亮晶晶的黏腻水渍，唾液从嘴角到柱身拉着透明的丝，然后啪的一下断掉。

“跪好”

金知元让金韩彬转了个方向背对着自己，拍了拍他的大腿示意人使劲。金韩彬手撑在膝盖边，微微跪坐，随即裤子连同内裤被褪至膝盖夹着，整个人被金知元从后面拥住握到膝盖，后穴抵上了一道灼热。金韩彬还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，后庭处的物件就开始高频磨蹭起来，每一下都重重地戳到自己前边的性器，金韩彬想要往前躲也只得被按着膝盖整个人被抱着往回送。金知元火热的鼻息伴随着一声声低吼细细密密地打在金韩彬肩脖处，在某一回抽插中金知元狠狠地咬上了他敏感的后颈肉，激得金韩彬一个哆嗦，无数银白色的光点在视网膜上炸开，前端小股小股喷射出乳白色的浊液。射精过后浑身还在应激颤抖，脱力后靠在金知元身上，双眸瞳光涣散，急促地喘息着。

“啊…啊…！哥……哈……哈…啊…”

“这里韩彬就不能这么演，引诱的对象都还没上钩你就射了”

金知元起身让金韩彬舒服地平躺下来，伸手摸索着够过床头柜上的润滑剂倒在掌心，修长手指在对方的股缝处游走摸索，借着润滑剂探进去一个指节耐心地做着扩张，手指在肉穴中抠挖。在金韩彬适应后增加到三根手指缓慢推入通红的穴口，摸索着按上凸起的那一点。

“唔…！”

高潮的余韵还未褪去，身体深处传来的更强烈的快感让金韩彬忍不住抖了抖。嫩肉一层又一层的包裹上来，穴口不停的收缩着，紧紧地咬住入侵的手指。金知元拍了拍他的屁股，示意他放松。

“韩彬，放松点”

“啊…哥！不要…啊…哈”

趁着人放松的一瞬加大力度按着那一点使劲研磨，金韩彬仰着头难耐地喘息着，白皙的脖颈露出濒死的天鹅一般的曲线。感觉扩张得差不多了，金知元抽出自己的手指，后穴在指尖完全抽离时发出咕唧一声，像是在表达主人的不舍之情，透明的液体湿哒哒的连出银丝。

金知元几下除去自己的衣物，将灼热的性器抵在对方的穴口，一点点的将自己推入。金韩彬被他缓慢的动作磨的浑身都泛起了诱人的粉红色，皮肤上蒸起了一层薄汗。金知元猛地一挺身，将自己整个送入，直直顶到底。疼痛夹杂着快感如电流般蹿上头顶，金韩彬下意识的瑟缩着向后退，背后传来冰冷的触感，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，才发现自己不知道什么时候已经退到了床头。

“操…疼！哥…啊…”

“这个地方也要改，再疼也不能骂粗口，嗯？”  
“忍不住可得NG很多次，还是说韩彬喜欢被哥这样？”

金知元借着这个姿势向前将金韩彬半抱在怀里，让他坐在自己身上，随后搂着对方的腰杆，性器在温热的甬道里猛烈地抽送起来，每一下都顶到凸起的那一点，然后送到最里面。黏腻的润滑液混合着体液从交合处滴到深色的床单上，晕开欲的痕迹，啪啪作响的水声淫靡的混合在破碎的呻吟之中。

“哈…哥…”  
“啊…啊…哈…”

金知元没有给他喘息的时间，掰开他的双腿就开始大操大干起来。金韩彬随着他的动作起起伏伏，白皙的小腿无力的挂在对方的手臂上晃动着，粉红的脚趾微微蜷缩。性器被抽出时穴口翻出的媚肉不舍的层层包裏上来，一瞬间又被狠狠推进去。甬道被磨的火辣辣地发着烫，酸涩的酥麻感顺着脊骨四处流窜，金韩彬被撞的说不出话，只能发出几个无意义的音节。身体食髓知味的战栗着，他想要逃离，又想要把自己整个都塞到对方的怀里。这个姿势让对方进的太深，好似要将囊袋都一起塞进来，过于强烈的快感让他大脑一片恍惚，喘息中也带了几分哭腔，黏腻的水声从交合处传到耳膜，金韩彬被顶的神志不清， 再也没有余力去思考，他恍惚着伸手环抱住金知元的脖颈，放肆的任由自己哼叫。

“哥我不行了…我…哈…啊…”  
“韩彬…”

灭顶的快感中，两人同时到达了高潮。

“导演，我表现的怎么样”

“还行”  
“我喜欢”

tbc.


End file.
